1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing, and more particular to a device and a method for processing a waited display picture of an OLED display device.
2. Description of Related Art
An OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Diode) display technology has a self-emitting feature, which utilizes a very thin organic layer and a glass substrate. When a current flows through, the organic coating layer can emit light. Because the OLED display device can emit light without a backlight source, and has features of high contrast ratio, thin thickness, wide viewing angle, quick response speed, flexible panel, wide temperature range and simple in structure and manufacturing process, the OLED display device has a very good application future. Currently, the OLED display device has problems of short life, high cost, insufficient color purity, and so on such that the OLED display device has not been widely recognized by the market. In the conventional art, because the high temperature, the life of the OLED display device is decreased. A method for increasing the life of the OLED display device through regulating the display brightness of the OLED display is provided. However, the method will decrease the display quality of the display picture.
Therefore, a method for improving the life of an OLED display device is required.